In medical technology, remote control devices using infrared radiation are employed for controlling medical apparatuses, such as operating tables by remote control. For this purpose, the remote control devices and the medical apparatus to be controlled are provided with infrared transmitting-receiving units which communicate with each other via infrared signals.
Before it is possible to remotely control the medical apparatus via the remote control device, verification is made as to whether a remote control device should be paired with a given medical apparatus. If so, the medical apparatus can be remotely controlled via control commands sent by the remote control device to the medical apparatus upon corresponding operation of the remote control device.
Typically, a pairing once established is maintained until the remote control device is paired with another apparatus, e.g., until the remote control address is manually switched to the device address of said other apparatus. Switching of the remote control device is unpractical, in particular if such switching must be performed frequently. This applies, for example, if a plurality of operating tables is to be selectively actuated for pre- or postoperative support transfer using only one remote control device, such as a pedal or a hand-held device.